warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redtail's Debt/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Dustpaw begs Redtail to let him come on the patrol to Sunningrocks. Redtail tells him no, and to have something to eat and check if the elders need anything and then to go with Whitestorm and Sandpaw to train. The apprentice continues to beg, saying to his mentor that he’d never been to Sunningrocks and that he would learn a lot from the experience. Redtail looks at the tom sternly, telling him that he means no and that it is much too dangerous for apprentices to come. To this, Dustpaw sighs and says Ravenpaw is going, surprising Redtail. He looks across the clearing to see Ravenpaw waiting patiently for Tigerclaw outside the warrior’s den. Full of discomfort, Redtail ends the argument with Dustpaw and tells him that he is his apprentice and that he won’t be going to Sunningrocks. The apprentice is disheartened by the decision still, but, Redtail tells him if he trains hard with Whitestorm, he’ll take him hunting after. :Redtail confronts Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw, asking the tabby if he was planning on bringing his apprentices, noting that they don’t take apprentices into dangerous parts of the territory. Tigerclaw replies that they were just going to mark the border and that was nothing to worry about. Redtail hesitates, knowing he could order the tom to leave Ravenpaw behind but wonders if it is worth the argument. Tigerclaw reassures him that he wouldn’t let Ravenpaw get hurt and that Redtail knows that. The deputy remembers Willowpelt saying that to him when they were apprentices, when Tigerclaw saved him from the hawk. Redtail finally agrees to let Ravenpaw come along, but reminds the older warrior that they were just marking territory. :The deputy leads the two other toms to Sunningrocks, padding side by side with Tigerclaw as Ravenpaw trails behind a few paces, practising his fighting techniques. Tigerclaw praises his apprentice and Ravenpaw tells him that he can’t wait to fight RiverClan, adding that the best way to learn to be a warrior was to be in a real battle. Redtail feels uneasy, hearing Tigerclaw’s influence. He reminds the apprentice that they won’t be fighting RiverClan and that it is more important to keep their Clan safe than fighting with the other ones. He mentally notes that maybe he should speak with Bluestar about how Tigerclaw is teaching Ravenpaw. :As the three cats reach Sunningrocks, the smooth boulders are still cool from the night. The cats begin remarking the border, notably near the river. Redtail begins marking over the scents left by RiverClan, not hearing anything but forest sounds. He thinks that perhaps they wouldn’t run into trouble. Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw meet up with him, telling him that Sunningrocks is well marked but is interrupted by hissing, coming from Oakheart, RiverClan’s deputy. :Oakheart asks them what they were doing on RiverClan territory, prompting Redtail to reply that it belongs to ThunderClan. He keeps his voice calm as he tells the reddish-brown tom that it is past time for the issue to be settled and to tell Crookedstar that ThunderClan won’t be backing down. Redtail watches two RiverClan cats behind their deputy exchange glances as Oakheart reiterates that they won’t be giving up the hunting ground. Redtail meets the tom’s eyes and tells him neither will ThunderClan and tell Crookedstar. The RiverClan deputy nods, the act making Redtail relax as they avoid bloodshed over Sunningrocks for a day. :However, a sudden and fierce yowl sounds as Tigerclaw lashes at a black-and-gray warrior near him. The warrior falls back in surprise as blood wells on her chest. Redtail gasps, thinking that he should’ve known that Tigerclaw wouldn’t of let it end peacefully. As the RiverClan stand frozen in shock, Redtail glances back at Ravenpaw who is as equally shocked and tells him to run. Characters Major }} Minor *Ravenpaw *Tigerclaw *Oakheart *Black-and-gray RiverClan warrior *Unnamed RiverClan warrior }} Mentioned *Sandpaw *Willowpelt *Bluestar *Crookedstar }} Notes and references Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages